Expresiones del amor
by atadalove
Summary: Una Historia contada desde la perspectiva de Rock Lee ante la situación algo extraña de Naruto. / -N-Naruto-kun. –Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar semejante gemido y veo que Naruto la está acariciando ahí./ Fic Dedicado a Andy Ross por ganar el tercer lugar en el reto: cocina, porque el amor entra por la boca. FELICIDADES:


Hola... Llego a ustedes con un Mini Shot algo raro. Quise hacer un Drabble pero no se pudo.

Quiero agradecer al equipo de jueces por ayudarme en esta tarea de hacer el mini Shot. En especial a **Tsuki-chan** **99** Quien fue que lo hizo en base a mi idea. Yo sólo le di un retoque pero ella hizo el trabajo jejejejeje (Se esconde bajo una mesa)

Recientemente se terminó un reto en nuestra página _**Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina,**_ con el reto llamado: _Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca._ Fui la que organizó ese reto y me dio fabulosos resultados y más aún al saber que se irán celebrando más cada mes a partir del mes de cumpleaños de nuestro amado Rubio imprudente.

Les invito a entrar a la página y divertirse... Dar rienda suelta a la imaginación es genial allí.

Este mini Shot va dedicado a la ganadora del tercer lugar del primer reto: Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca.

**Andy Roos** con su historia: **Galletas con sentimientos: las fases del amor.**

Una historia que me encantó y les invito leerla. Se van a enamorar de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> Atadalove (Di la idea y modifiqué un poco)

**Escritora: **Tsuki-chan 99

**Declaimer:** Personajes de Masashi.

**Advertencias:** Posibles OoC en ambos personajes.  
>Faltas de ortografías que posiblemente hicieron un Jutsu de ocultación.<p>

**Dedicada a: **Andy Ross.

**Palabras:** 749

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Expresiones de amor.**

**.**

**.**

Instituto Konoha, un lugar para que las personas como yo hagan sentir su poder de juventud. El semestre empezó hacia un mes yo y mis amigos nos inscribimos al club de football, ¡Amo el Football! Y ya quiero que empiece el primer partido amistoso contra el colegio de Suna. Me dedicaré a animar al equipo y entrenaremos muy fuerte para que vean que nuestras llamas de la juventud arden con mucha intensidad.

-"Cada poema es único. En cada obra late, con mayor o menor intensidad, la poesía. Cada lector busca algo en el poema. Y no es insólito que lo encuentre: Ya lo lleva dentro". Ésa fue una de las famosas frases de Octavio Paz. –Dijo Iruka-sensei. No entiendo nada de literatura y nunca la entenderé.

Veo a mi lado y observo a Neji. Está atento a lo que dice el sensei, Siempre trato de sobrepasarlo en todo, pero en esto… No. Ni loco lo reto en Literatura. Él amigo y también mi rival. Lo respeto mucho pero eso no impedirá que lo aplaste un día de estos.

Escucho el timbre que anuncia el término de las clases. ¡Genial, Práctica! Corro a los vestidores más emocionado que nunca. Gai-sensei nos dará su entrenamiento especial hoy y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Los chicos llegan después de mi y soy el primero en estar en la cancha.

-Oh rayos. –Digo cuando no encuentro mi botella de agua. –Debí olvidarla en el vestidor. –Corro allá ante las miradas de los chicos que ya empezaban a llegar apresurados. Si llegaban tarde Gai-sensei los castigaba con más horas de práctica. ¡Qué suerte!

Me detengo de golpe al ver a Naruto-kun con un estado de enfermo. Esta rojo. Parece que tiene fiebre pero se ve sonriendo y muy alegre.

-Parece más idiota. –Susurro y es que me parece raro. Usualmente el grita a los cuatro vientos: "Derrotaremos a los de Suna dattebayo".

.

Varios días han pasado y yo he observando a Naruto-kun. Veo que es lo mismo: sale al último del vestidor, extrañamente sonrojado y callado. Pero hoy al fin descubriré que es lo que le pasa.

Estoy esperando que todos vallan a la sus casas y me escabullo hacia el vestidor. Extrañamente al fianl de clases también pasa lo mismo y eso es raro. Naruto-kun no es consumidor de esas basuras.

-Él no es de esos, pero aún así me da curiosidad.

Veo que el entra. Me quedo un rato más y me sorprendo al ver a Hinata entrar también.

Ahora estoy confundido. Me acerco un poco y por la puerta no cerrada, espío que estarán haciendo. Sin embargo me sonrojo ante la escena.

-Oh, Vaya. –Dijo al ver que se besan y que Hinata lo está tocando muy… muy… íntimamente.

Y yo pensando que Naruto-kun estaba enfermo, y me llevo la sorpresa que solo se encontraba con su novia. Si Neji supiera esto, Naruto estaría en problemas.

-N-Naruto-kun. –Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar semejante gemido y veo que Naruto la está acariciando _ahí._ Cierro la puerta y me alejo despacio. No sabía que ellos se expresaban de ésta forma tan… caliente.

-Su llama de juventud arde. –Digo y suspiro.

Existen muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo. Pero no importa lo inusuales que nos parezcan. Siempre hay alguien, al menos una persona, que las observa. Si no ocurriera, no pensaríamos que estas ilusiones son algo fuera de lo común. Tus sentimientos y percepciones hacen tu mundo, tu vida es creación de tu mente... lo que la gente llama realidad es un punto de vista que ellos escogen, lo mismo pasa con los sentimientos Todos están conectados a alguien más y comparten algo con ellos por eso es divertido, triste y preciado. Las personas son las cosas más extrañas de este mundo, pero eso es lo interesante de vivir y sobre todo de amar.

-Joder, ¡Odio la literatura! –Exclamo tras entender todo lo que pensé.

Ya me encuentro en la entrada del colegio ya puedo ver a Neji que me espera como siempre para ir a casa.

-Lee, te sientes bien, estas todo rojo –Escucho que me dice aunque yo solo me limito a observarlo.

-Me encuentro bien, Neji –Suspiro. –Solo pensaba en las expresiones de amor. –Le dije y él me mira raro. No lo culpo. Si él dijera eso mismo lo vería muy raro.

Y así mi gran amigo y yo nos fuimos dejando a un par de enamorados en el vestidor de los chicos.

Un lugar que arde de pasión.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

><p>.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti Andy Ross. Siéntete libre de tomarla o de mandarme un mensaje y te paso la Historia. Es tuya después de todo.

Con esto me despido.

Revew = Escritora feliz = Más Shot = Ustedes felices.

.

.

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
